Closing Screens
Closing screens are a very notable feature of Heisei era Kamen Rider shows. They appear at the end of an episode, most of which feature the main Rider's collectible devices. In the Neo-Heisei era, they also appear in Movie War films at the end of each Rider's segment. They've become such a prominent feature, that they get featured in the Battride War series. Kamen Rider Kuuga The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the camera zoom out and shows the Gurongi language written To Be Continued , probably as a means to continue with the color background representing the main theme of Kuuga's form. KRkuEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Agito The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the camera zoom out forming a border with the top side on each left and right will be written A and Omega symbol while the bottom is the diagonal opposite written and also representing the Agito symbol on above the border. KRAgEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Ryuki The end of each episode (except the final episode) have the shattered glass forming into one and shows one of the Advent Cards appearing in front of the scene. KRRyEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider 555 The end of each episode (except the final episode) is a bit similar to Agito with the difference are lasers projectile are shot from the top of the screen, waving, and after a faster move to the each opposite side, the border will come out and the background will have added with the Kamen Rider 555 opening background. Kamen Rider Blade The end of each episode would have the camera zoom out and shows one of the Rouse Cards. Kamen Rider Hibiki The end of each episode (except the final episode) will have the screen go black and show the title of the episode. Kamen Rider Kabuto The end of each episode features insect wings appearing by the side of the screen. The final episode features the plant's stem growing from each side. KRKbEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Den-O The end of each episode would have the middle portion of the scene spinning in clockwise. Kamen Rider Kiva The end of each episode (except the final episode) have chains going across the screen. Kamen Rider Decade The end of each episode shows the Decadriver. From episodes 1 to 18, the logo of the A.R. World's primary Rider shines red. For episode 19, all of the logos turn red. After episode 20 onwards, they shine red in a clockwise manner. DCDEP1CS.png|Episodes 1-2 DCDEP3CS.png|Episodes 3-4 DCDEP5CS.png|Episodes 5-6 DCDEP7CS.png|Episodes 7-8 DCDEP9CS.png|Episodes 9-10 DCDEP11CS.png|Episodes 11-12 DCDEP13CS.png|Episodes 13-14 DCDEP15CS.png|Episodes 15-16 DCDEP17CS.png|Episodes 17-18 DCDEP19CS.png|Episode 19 DCDEP20CS.png|Episodes 20-31 Kamen Rider W The end of each odd-numbered episode (not including episode 49) shows Kamen Rider Double's main six Gaia Memories, while each even-numbered episode displays the series logo in the bottom right corner. WClosingScreen.png|Episode 1 WClosingScreen2.png|Episode 2 Kamen Rider OOO The beginning (after the opening) and end of each episode (not including episodes 28 and 48) shows all of the Core Medals that Eiji has in his possession at the time. They are backed by a "stone wall", which in the final version collapses into a mass of Cell Medals. KROOO Closing Screen 01.png|Episode 1 KROOO Closing Screen 02.png|Episode 2 KROOO Closing Screen 03.png|Episode 3 KROOO Closing Screen 04.png|Episode 4 KROOO Closing Screen 05.png|Episode 5 KROOO Closing Screen 06.png|Episode 6 KROOO Closing Screen 07.png|Episode 7 KROOO Closing Screen 08.png|Episode 8 OOOEP9CS.png|Episode 9 KROOO Closing Screen 20.jpg|Episode 20 Medals41.png|Episode 41 KROOO Closing Screen 47.png|Episode 47 Movie War Core CoreMedals.png|Movie War Core Hyper Battle DVD CoreMedals.png|Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? Kamen Rider Fourze The end of each odd-numbered episode features a border with a "To Be Continued" sign on it, while the even-numbered episode (except the final episode) features the series logo at the bottom of the screen. Kamen Rider Wizard At the end of every episode (except for episode 53), Wizard's Magical Portal in Flame Style will pop up at the bottom right corner of the screen. In Movie War Ultimatum, this would change as the Magical Portal becomes the border. WIZARDEP1CS.png|Episode 1 Kamen Rider Gaim The end of each episode (not including the last two episodes) shows all of the Lockseeds in the possession of one of the main four Armored Riders. Gaim firstepisode Lockseed.png|Episode 1 Gaim Secondepisode Lockseed.png|Episode 2 Gaim EP 02 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 3-4 Gaim EP05 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 5-6 Gaim EP0709111314 Lockseeds.png|Episodes 7, 9, 11, 13-14 Baron first ClosingLockseed.png|Episode 8 Ryugen LS Episode 10.png|Episodes 10, 15 Zangetsu lockseed.jpg|Episode 12 Vlcsnap-2014-04-07-11h04m27s14.jpg|Episodes 16, 18 Ruyen lockseed.png|Episode 17 Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-11h35m32s144.jpg|Episode 19 Baron lockseed.jpg|Episode 20 Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-11h34m32s219.png|Episode 21 Gaim EP22 Lockseeds.png|Episode 22 Gaim 24 Lockseeds screen.png|Episodes 23-27, 30 Ryugen EP28 Lockseeds.png|Episode 28 Current Baron lockseed.png|Episodes 29, 31 Current Gaim lockseed.png|Episodes 32, 35, 37-41, 43-45 Current Zangetsu Shin lockseed.png|Episodes 33-34, 36 Gaim42ending.png|Episode 42 HBVClosingScreen.jpg|Fresh Orange Arms is Born! Kamen Rider Drive Four of the Shift Cars that were used in the episode are shown before the teaser for the next episode. Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-16h31m07s81.png|Episode 4 KRDriveEP5ShiftCar.png|Episode 5 ShiftCars KrDr Ep06.png|Episode 6 CounttheShiftCars07.jpg|Episode 7 Vlcsnap-2014-12-01-21h27m55s239.png|Episode 8 ShiftCars KrDr Ep09.png|Episode 9 Category:Content Category:Kamen Rider Series